The Once and Future Love
by Atmeh
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, de guerre et de destin dans le monde de Harry Potter. Elle a été écrite entre les tomes 4 et 6, et certains événements des livres n'y sont donc pas exactement respectés.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - _Dormition  
_**_  
(Récit de Remus Lupin )_

Elle est étendue là, devant moi, abîmée dans les ténèbres de sa douleur, et je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Absolument rien. Aucun de nous ne peut rien pour elle. Je me souviens. Cela ne l'aide pas, et ne m'aide pas davantage, mais je me souviens. Parce que je ne peux m'en empêcher, et parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Et que je ne peux pas quitter son chevet pour autant.

C'était un de nos étés, un de nos derniers étés de bonheur.  
Il faut bien comprendre que même autrefois, alors que James et Lily vivaient encore, qu'Azkaban n'avait pas brisé le sourire de Sirius, que Peter n'avait pas trahi — même alors, nous n'étions jamais complètement heureux. Moi, bien sûr, parce que je n'en ai jamais eu la force, depuis que je porte en moi cette malédiction. Mais aucun de nous, car c'étaient des années tourmentées, et aucun sorcier en Angleterre ne pouvait ignorer la terreur sourde qui montait. L'horreur, la nuit, la destruction, la résistance forcenée — tout cela viendrait plus tard. Il ne s'agissait encore que de grisaille, de secrets, de parents tourmentés qui se taisaient à notre approche, de disparitions sur lesquelles on n'osait pas mettre de nom. Et déjà, de peur. Peter avait peur, et moi aussi. Lily aussi, la plus intuitive d'entre nous. Sirius et James, je ne sais pas. Sirius et James adolescents ont toujours paru ignorer l'existence d'un sentiment comme la peur.  
Mais nous étions ensemble, c'était l'été de nos quinze ans, et nous étions aussi heureux que possible.  
Nous étions partis randonner en Cornouailles. Une vraie randonnée de jeunes Moldus, avec le matériel des parents de Lily, des tentes et des vélos. Même si les vélos avaient été un peu améliorés par James et si les feux de camp étaient chaque soir l'occasion de débauches d'imagination. Le vent fouettait nos joues, nous avions tous bronzé, même moi, et nous avions encore une semaine devant nous avant le retour. Avant la pleine lune. Ce soir-là, Lily avait réussi une flambée particulièrement impressionnante, où de minuscules dragons ailés venaient enflammer nos braises dans un fantastique ballet aérien. J'ai toujours été plutôt résistant face aux illusions, mais celles de Lily — j'avais tout simplement _envie_ de croire qu'elles étaient réelles. Sirius, avec son habituel esprit de compétition, a essayé de faire apparaître des adversaires pour les dragons. Il a choisi des lutins de Cornouailles. Pour des raisons esthétiques, je suppose : bleus et ailés, ils contrasteraient bien avec les créatures de Lily. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les _vrais_ lutins ont un sens de l'honneur (ou de l'humour ?) plutôt particulier, et à cette période de l'année, ils infestaient les landes de Cornouailles. En quelques minutes, nous étions assaillis par des hordes glapissantes et bleutées et nos sortilèges fusaient en tous sens, avec un manque certain de concertation. Il en fut de même pour notre retraite précipitée. Presqu'une débâcle. Une véritable honte pour les Maraudeurs. Un peu plus loin et à bout de souffle, ayant pétrifié ou catapulté les poursuivants les plus acharnés, nous nous sommes regardés avec consternation.  
« Nous avons eu de la chance, déclara James gravement… Pas de témoins ! »   
Et nous avons ri enfin, ri comme des enfants en imaginant la jubilation de Severus Rogue devant ce spectacle. Puis j'ai entendu le son qui se mêlait à notre rire.  
Le son très reconnaissable des cornemuses. Des cornemuses assourdies par la brume qui jouaient la _Red March_ dans les landes de Cornouailles. Et nous ne riions plus du tout.  
« C'est à peu près leur seule faiblesse » nous avait expliqué Dorcas Meadowes — à l'époque, nous disions encore "le professeur Meadowes" ou même (elle était loin et nous n'étions pas très révérencieux ) "la vieille Meadowes". Elle a toujours paru vieille, en vérité. « On les entend venir de loin. Si jamais il vous arrive d'entendre cela, si certains d'entre vous ont la bêtise d'aller se promener au-delà de la Barrière derrière laquelle Hadrien les a repoussés, ce sera votre seule chance : prendre vos jambes à votre cou en espérant qu'une autre proie vienne les distraire et qu'ils ne vous prennent pas en chasse. »  
Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Sans hésiter. Même Sirius. Je crois que c'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Sirius détaler ainsi, sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais nous avions une confiance absolue en Dorcas Meadowes. Et nous avons couru.  
Seulement, aucune proie n'est venue les distraire. Et les Bonnets Rouges, très résolument, nous ont pris en chasse.  
Ceux-là furent les premiers. Plus tard, trois de leurs clans s'allièrent à Voldemort, ce qui aurait représenté un nombre suffisant pour exterminer tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne si la vieille rivalité entre eux et les géants n'avait pas resurgi. Ainsi les plus dangereux de nos ennemis se sont entre-tués, nous accordant des mois de répit. Mais cet été-là, en Cornouailles, aucun géant n'était susceptible de nous sauver la mise. Et les Bonnets Rouges paraissaient acharnés, plus déterminés que d'ordinaire. Ceux-là ne voulaient pas simplement du sang : il leur fallait le nôtre. Et en premier, apparemment, celui de James.  
C'est cette nuit-là que nous avons admis qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial avec James Potter. Quand les Bonnets Rouges nous ont acculés aux marécages, et qu'il ne nous a plus été possible de suivre le conseil du professeur Meadowes. Quand nous nous sommes retournés pour leur faire face et que nous les avons vus pour la première fois, leurs yeux flamboyant à travers la broussaille des barbes, l'éclair des dents acérées, et les affreux bonnets qui leurs donnent leurs pouvoirs. Teints du sang des sorciers, pour déchirer d'autres sorciers.  
Sirius a été le plus rapide à se métamorphoser. Un bruissement, la nuit qui se tord autour de lui, et Patmol n'avait plus rien de doux en bondissant vers eux. James l'a imité. Peter hésitait, se demandant sous quelle forme il serait le plus efficace. Et moi — moi, j'étais impuissant, comme toujours, car la malédiction ne se commande pas, et la lune était encore loin. Avec rage, avec désespoir, je me suis tenu près de Lily, ma baguette à la main. Que pouvait une baguette contre les Bonnets Rouges ? Et nous avons vu.  
Ils ont ignoré le grand chien noir, ignoré le rat — j'ai pensé : « Bien sûr ! Le sang des animaux ne les intéresse pas ! » — et je les ai vus fondre sur le cerf. Sur James.  
Le premier Bonnet Rouge a crié sous la morsure des crocs de Patmol et des dents aiguës de Queudver. Le second a hurlé : Lily avait embrasé sa barbe avec une flamme des marais et je l'avais frappé d'un Locomotor Mortis. Cornedrue était sauf. Je me suis retourné vers le troisième : « Petrificus Totalus ! »  
Mais il ne se figea pas. Il continua de courir vers nous, une goutte de sang glissant de son bonnet sur son front. « Ils utilisent le sang des sorciers pour enchanter leurs bonnets, avait dit Dorcas Meadowes, et peuvent ainsi résister à de nombreux sortilèges. Tous ceux qui affectent l'esprit, notamment. » Le Petrificus fonctionnait-il donc ainsi? Pas le temps de rédiger une note de bas de page pour le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements_. Nous avons couru, à nouveau, nous enfonçant dans les marais. La dernière chose à faire, bien sûr — mais c'est que justement il s'agissait de notre dernière chance.  
Derrière nous, les cris de guerre, les gémissements de leurs cornemuses. Et devant, tout autour, un bourbier où nous pataugions. Mais cela fonctionna. Les Bonnets Rouges, plus petits que nous, perdirent pied les premiers. Des cris de rage, maintenant, puis plus rien. Un silence parsemé de clapotements et chuintements inquiétants. Des Pitiponks, vraisemblablement. Juste ce qui nous manquait. Nous nous sommes regardés et, presque en même temps : « Lumos ! »  
Les autres avaient repris leurs formes humaines, évidemment. Mais la lueur des cinq baguettes ne révéla rien de plus. La nuit, le silence, le marécage à perte de vue. Les pieds qui glissaient sur ce sol qui n'était pas un sol, qui finirait par nous engloutir.  
« Un Sortilège des Quatre Points ? risqua James.  
— Très drôle, grimaça Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire, où est le nord ?  
— Il existe un sortilège pourtant, dis-je. Un sortilège qui ouvre un chemin sûr, il y en a un… » J'essayais désespérément de me souvenir. Ils me regardaient, avec espoir.  
« Oui, dit Lily, au bout d'un moment. Je me souviens… un vieil enchantement… Via Inventum ? »  
Une étincelle, et rien de plus. Nous étions tous très pâles. Les lèvres de Peter tremblaient. Il s'est mis à crier en agitant sa baguette, juste des cris de panique, nous le savions bien :  
« Un chemin ! Pitié ! Ouvrez nous un chemin ! »  
Ça n'avait rien d'une incantation. Mais à la lumière de la baguette de Peter nous les avons vues, de larges pierres qui affleuraient, surgissaient du marais, les unes après les autres.  
Ce fut donc Peter. Plus tard, je me rappellerais cela, avec inquiétude. Mais à ce moment nous nous sommes précipités sur cette voie miraculeuse avec une joie forcenée, incrédule.

Et dans les marécages, dans le brouillard, dans la nuit, nous avons marché jusqu'à cette île minuscule avec sa chapelle de pierre. Les lumières de nos baguettes s'éteignirent en passant le seuil mais des flambeaux illuminaient la pièce ronde. Les mêmes flambeaux qu'à Poudlard, nous le noterions plus tard, toutes ces fois où nous avons essayé de comprendre. Des flambeaux magiques — mais elle dégageait déjà sa propre lumière. Je me souviens qu'il y avait une source d'eau claire et un verre de cristal, un fauteuil, des coussins. Mais nous n'avons regardé qu'elle.  
Allongée sur une couche, pas une rude table de pierre mais un vrai lit, confortable, avec un épais matelas. Plongée dans un profond sommeil, un paisible sommeil, rien de commun avec l'horreur d'à présent. Un sommeil qui n'était pas la mort, mais qui n'était pas naturel, nous l'avons compris tout de suite. Comme nous avons senti tout de suite la puissante magie qui baignait ce lieu, imprégnait chacune de ses pierres. Elle dormait, ses cheveux dorés coulant sur sa robe blanche. Ravissante, oui, et tellement plus que cela. Elle pouvait avoir trois ans, peut-être.  
Et nous étions figés devant cette gamine, comme je le suis toujours.  
Lily fut la première. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit et se pencha sur la petite fille, sans oser la toucher. La lumière de l'enfant semblait se refléter sur le visage de Lily, et elle souriait comme nous ne l'avions jamais vue sourire. Sauf, peut-être, James. Il alla la rejoindre, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre lui, mais sans quitter des yeux la fillette.  
Et comment ne pas me souvenir, à présent, à quel point Lily depuis cette nuit-là avait désiré une fille, une fille qui ressemblerait à cette enfant…  
Nous étions tous autour du lit, fascinés.  
« Nous avons été guidés jusqu'ici » déclara James.  
Personne ne le contesta. Chacun, sans doute, en tira la même conclusion. Pourquoi, sinon pour éveiller la fillette ? La seule objection possible, la seule réserve, c'est moi qui l'ai émise. Parce que c'était mon rôle alors : Remus le taciturne, le pessimiste. L'obscurité qui m'enveloppait, qui ne me quittait jamais vraiment. Je comprends pourquoi, un jour, ils ont pensé que s'il y avait un Mangemort parmi les Maraudeurs, ce devait être moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai dit, mais c'était presque à contrecœur : « Si on a plongé une enfant si jeune dans un tel sommeil, ce n'était sûrement pas sans raison. » Ils m'ont regardé d'un air accusateur. Je me suis tu. Honteux, et soulagé. Même s'il fallait que cette phrase soit prononcée.  
« Mais comment ? » demandait Peter, et Sirius a souri, un de ses larges sourires que personne, jamais, n'a pu imiter : « La méthode est bien connue, voyons ! »  
J'ai ri doucement.  
Pas James : « Tu n'as pas honte, Sirius ? Une enfant de cet âge ! » Je ne sais pas s'il plaisantait. Il a toujours été un peu collet-monté dès qu'il s'agissait de filles. Même après son mariage avec Lily.  
Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils : « Je sais que ça paraît idiot, mais j'ai lu… ce n'est peut-être pas seulement un conte de fées. Cette histoire de baiser, ce serait une sorte de communion mystique, où le souffle de vie et d'amour permettrait de briser l'enchantement. » Nous la considérions, sceptiques, et elle acheva en rougissant : « Cela relève de l'Ancienne Magie, bien sûr. » A cette époque, Lily était la seule d'entre nous qui accordait le moindre crédit aux formes archaïques de magie. C'est qu'elle avait été élevée parmi les Moldus, et n'avait pas nos préjugés.  
Mais Sirius dit : « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous n'avons rien à perdre. » et il se percha au bord du lit. Un jeu, ai-je pensé, il n'osera pas. Le geste nous paraissait, à tous, inconcevable. L'enfant, démesurément hors de notre portée. Il fallait que ce fût Sirius. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait osé, personne d'autre en Angleterre, je crois. Tous les sorciers auraient reculé devant ce baiser, devant le moindre contact, comme devant un sacrilège. Mais pas Sirius. Sirius, beau, audacieux, dément, se pencha sur le petit visage, gravement, sans sourire. Effleura de ses lèvres la bouche rose.  
Il n'y eut pas de tonnerre, pas d'éclair pour le foudroyer.  
Et, bien sûr, l'enfant ne se réveilla pas.  
Mais elle frémit.  
Les flambeaux irradièrent d'une lumière bleue, et de l'autre côté du lit, le verre de cristal parut absorber cette lumière, la réfracter. James a compris le premier, comme toujours. Un cri pour nous avertir, et il s'est jeté en avant, Lily et Peter avec lui. Et j'ai bondi pour agripper Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé, pas même levé les yeux.  
Et nos mains crispées se posèrent sur le Portoloin.  
Nous n'avons pas vraiment réussi notre arrivée. Nous avons tous roulé dans l'herbe. Une herbe à l'odeur familière. Nous étions dans le parc de Poudlard.  
James, évidemment, fut debout le premier. « Nous avons de la chance, dit-il gravement. Pas de témoins. » Nous avons ri — le rire nerveux, soulagé, de ceux qui s'éveillent après un rêve éprouvant. Sauf Sirius. Sirius a dit : « Nous l'avons abandonnée là-bas ! » et il me faisait face, accusateur. Et une nouvelle fois j'ai baissé les yeux, honteux.  
Nous ne connaissions rien d'elle, pas même son nom. Nous savions juste que nous ne pourrions pas l'oublier — nous savions sa lumière — nous savions aussi, confusément, que c'est elle qui nous avait sauvé la vie.  
Et je sais à présent que rien n'aurait pu l'éveiller, même si nous l'avions ramenée avec nous à Poudlard. Rien n'aurait pu l'éveiller alors. Mais près de huit ans plus tard une nuit est venue, une nuit qui nous a brisés tous les cinq mais où en Angleterre bien des magies sont revenues à la vie. 


	2. I : Aube 1 : Alicia Spinnet

**Premiere partie - _Aube_**  
__

Alicia Spinnet

Ce n'était pas une rentrée comme les autres, malgré les assurances du Ministère. Nous avions tous passé un été inquiet. Même ceux dont les parents, confiants dans la parole de Cornelius Fudge, refusaient de croire au retour de Voldemort, ne pouvaient oublier les événements qui avaient terminé la précédente année scolaire. Ne pouvaient oublier la mort de Cedric Diggory.  
Même la traditionnelle Cérémonie de Répartition paraissait différente, cette fois..  
D'abord, les première années étaient moins nombreux qu'à l'ordinaire. On disait que certains parents avaient refusé l'inscription. Pour la première fois peut-être de son histoire, Poudlard n'était plus considéré comme un endroit sûr. Pas vraiment la première fois, en fait, il y avait eu la Chambre des Secrets. Mais le danger qui planait sur nous à présent était plus redoutable que cent Basilics..  
Ensuite, un malaise tombait sur le Grand Hall chaque fois que le Choixpeau envoyait un élève à Serpentard. L'enfant se levait, avec crainte ou soulagement, selon les cas, parfois même avec une sorte de joie, et rejoignait la table tendue de vert dans un silence pesant. Les Serpentard eux-mêmes avaient le triomphe discret, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas..  
La dernière petite fille ("Valeron, Helena") a été expédiée à Serdaigle, et nous avons attendu le signal du banquet avec moins d'appétit que les autres années. A la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore — plus voûté, plus las qu'auparavant — s'est levé..  
« La Cérémonie de Répartition n'est pas tout à fait terminée. ».  
Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas encore rejoint sa place. Elle se tenait debout près d'une jeune fille qui portait la robe noire réglementaire mais n'entrait certainement pas en première année. Elle était aussi grande que McGonagall, pourtant de haute taille, et ne ressemblait guère à une enfant..  
« Miss Cassilda Sorgel nous arrive d'Irlande, poursuivait Dumbledore, et elle va terminer ses études à Poudlard. Bien qu'elle entre en septième et dernière année, il est juste que le Choixpeau décide de la Maison dans laquelle elle passera ce temps. Je compte sur vous tous pour faire en sorte que Miss Sorgel se sente rapidement des nôtres. ».  
La jeune fille s'est avancée dans l'allée centrale. Ses cheveux, plus dorés que les flammes magiques du Hall, répandaient leur propre lumière. Elle ne semblait pas intimidée par nos regards qui convergeaient vers elle et ses pas étaient souples, assurés..  
« Je suis volontaire pour l'aider à s'intégrer », souffla Lee Jordan à l'oreille des jumeaux Weasley, et s'il n'était visiblement pas le seul à penser ainsi, nul autre que lui ne risqua un commentaire. Parmi les filles, j'entendais un discret murmure de réprobation..  
Cassilda Sorgel souleva le vieux couvre-chef élimé et le posa sur sa tête..  
Presqu'immédiatement, le Choixpeau clama : « Gryffondor ! ».  
Et pour la première fois de la soirée, des applaudissements enthousiastes crépitèrent dans le Grand Hall. Même si c'étaient presque uniquement ceux des garçons..  
Et puis, pendant la nuit, je me suis éveillée sans savoir pourquoi. A cause de la lumière, peut-être. Je me suis assise dans mon lit. Mais personne n'avait allumé de chandelle. Simplement, on avait tiré les rideaux d'une des hautes fenêtres, et la lueur de la lune et des étoiles pénétrait dans la pièce, tombant sur la jeune fille assise dans la profonde embrasure, les bras entourant ses genoux. La nouvelle, bien sûr. Il faut comprendre que je n'avais pas un préjugé très favorable envers Cassilda Sorgel. Trop de beauté, trop d'aisance. Je n'étais pas une fille envieuse, mais j'avais vu comment la table des Gryffondor s'était métamorphosée, à son arrivée, comment les garçons avaient perdu tout naturel, les uns haussant la voix, rivalisant d'esprit, les autres silencieux, comme intimidés. Cassilda Sorgel était une fille intimidante. Elle ne s'était pas comportée comme une nouvelle venue, elle avait souri aux plaisanteries de Lee, Fred et George, avait essayé de parler à tout le monde..  
Mais elle paraissait très différente, à présent, dans la lumière pâle de la lune, en chemise de nuit. Echappant au sommeil, regardant au dehors, pour la première fois elle avait l'air d'une étrangère. Plus jeune, plus fragile. _Ce n'était peut-être qu'une contenance qu'elle se donnait,_ ai-je pensé, _une armure pour dissimuler sa peur._ Et je me suis approchée d'elle doucement, presque tendrement. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais…Cassilda Sorgel produisait toujours cet effet-là..  
« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? ».  
La nouvelle sursauta légèrement, me sourit, plus timidement qu'au banquet..  
« Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée ? ».  
Sa voix était très belle aussi, haute et un peu voilée. Elles vont la détester, ai-je pensé — je ne m'incluais déjà plus dans ce pluriel. « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » ai-je dit. Et je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Vous savez, je suis une fille simple. Pas spécialement intelligente, ni quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais eu à réconforter quelqu'un dont j'ignorais tout, dont j'ignorais même la souffrance. Et à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pensait..  
« Je n'ai jamais très bien dormi. » a murmuré Cassilda d'une petite voix, et pendant une seconde je me suis demandé à quoi elle avait pu ressembler enfant. A cela non plus je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. J'ai toujours fait partie de ces natures heureuses qui trouvent le sommeil en quelques minutes..  
Déjà Cassilda changeait de sujet : « C'est un bel endroit, Poudlard. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me promener dans le parc. » Elle se retourna pour me regarder bien en face : « C'est une belle école. Je — je suis heureuse d'être ici. ».  
Elle a pris ma main et nous avons regardé ensemble les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite avant de regagner nos lits. Et pendant quelques minutes, tout était comme si j'avais reçu soudain tout ce que je désirais. Et même ce que je n'aurais jamais osé désirer. Et j'ai mis un peu de temps à retrouver le sommeil..  
J'ai su depuis, évidemment, pourquoi elle craignait tant la nuit, et le sommeil. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se rappellerait pas ses rêves. 


End file.
